Perseverance
by burning-atmosphere
Summary: "She made him nervous and anxious. He'd never gotten those feelings with anyone else. She could easily break him, in every meaning of the word. If she denied his feelings his heart would certainly be rubble, but she could also shatter his bones just as simply. She was strong. There was no question about that." Nothing worth having is ever easy. Makorra, part 1 or 4.


**Hi again! So I wrote something, lol. Who knows what it is. It's stuff. But it's part one of what I've planned to be a four part story. If you like it tell me! If you don't, I'm sorry and I'd appreciate for you to leave your hate in your mind.**

**Anyway, this ones based from Vulnerable by Secondhand Serenade. Listen to the song, it was my favorite when I was in middle school and is still fantastic.**

* * *

He'd always been the guarded one, the one with his walls built so high they were as tall as skyscrapers. He couldn't risk letting them down, ever. If that happened it would have been so easy for him to lose everything, even more than he already had. His skin had grown tough from the years on the streets. He'd been fending for himself and his little brother without any help for years. He did a lot of things he shouldn't have and he wasn't proud of them, but he had to survive. All those things had made him strong, it made him safe.

So now in the freezing harsh winter of Republic City, he hated that he felt so vulnerable. He'd never let himself feel this way. He'd always been what reporters said to be "cool under fire." He put so much effort into always being the calm one, the one who knew what to do. But now, being alone with the one girl who could make him or break him, he felt so _defenseless_.

She was so secure in herself. She'd had her moments of weakness, just like everyone else, but she would rebound immediately to her always certain self. She thought she was invincible. She was close. She carried herself with such confidence, it was like a barrier around her body, fending off anybody who would come close. But luckily, he'd been welcomed into her barrier with open arms.

She made him nervous and anxious. He'd never gotten those feelings with anyone else. She could easily break him, in every meaning of the word. If she denied his feelings his heart would certainly be rubble, but she could also shatter his bones just as simply. She was strong. There was no question about that. It wasn't the physical strength he minded so much, but the emotional. She was an open book. She had no problems spilling her thoughts at any moment, something that had originally caused a rift between them. But he wasn't used to that. He was always closed off, restrained.

But yet, now with her, he wanted to be open. He wished to tell her everything: all the stories of his youth, his hardships, his feelings, how much he loved her, and how much he needed her. He was just... afraid, not that he'd ever admit that to her. She had so quickly shut him down the first time he'd told her that he loved her. He understood she was hurt and upset, but when she ran off his heart had dropped. It was the worst feeling he'd ever experienced other than thinking she was gone. But the adrenaline had him going, he had to run after her. Then everything had been okay. She had returned his love and all was right again. Her bending was back and so was Lin's. Everybody had been so happy and excited that he had no problem talking to her, making her laugh, but now, they were alone. Completely alone.

Mako shivered as the cold air nipped at his skin. Though Korra's windows were closed, the air still seemed to reach him. He set down the day's newspaper and glanced at Korra. She was sitting on the floor next to him. The warm candle light casting a glow on her face and skin. Her hair was loose around her face and streamed down her back, making her look oddly gentle. She was loosely wrapped in a blanket and enjoying the radio, perfectly content with the temperature. The chatter of the news had been consuming her attention for the last half an hour, but Mako was ready for attention of his own. He just wasn't quite sure how to capture it. Then another wave of cool air ripped through his body, causing him to shudder.

"Are you cold?" Korra asked with a hint of teasing in her voice, as she glanced at the almost shaking boy. She smiled triumphantly at him, as though she'd won some game. He shook his head, refusing to give into her, but he couldn't restrain his trembling. It was just so damn cold.

She giggled a little before flinging herself towards him. She managed to spread the blanket around both their bodies and ended up facing him, situating herself into his lap. She was such a little kid, but he loved it. Her cute gesture put him a little more at ease.

"What are you thinking about?" She inquired, as she stretched out her legs on either side of his torso. She laid her head against his shoulder and into his neck letting her arms weave around his middle. He was trapped in her embrace, but he was too busy reveling in the softness and warmth of her body to mind. Not that he would ever mind being trapped by her.

He was almost so lost in her, he forgot to answer her question. "About when I was growing up."

His honesty surprised her. She wasn't expecting that kind of answer. She sucked in a breath. She hadn't talked to Mako much about when he was a child. Bolin's tales had been enough for her and _he_ was the lighthearted one. Mako had been the one who was constantly providing. He was the one forced into adulthood at nine. Bolin simply had fun and played.

"Do you wanna tell me about it?" she asked quietly. She didn't want him to be upset. She never wished that, but she did want to know. She wanted to know everything about him. But despite her usually forward personality, she knew this was something she shouldn't and couldn't push.

"What do you want to know about it?"

"What were your parents like?" She closed her eyes and held him tightly, letting him know that she was there for him. She knew it was hard for him. Bolin had said that even the two of them rarely talked about their parents or what they'd been through. Mako was always focused on moving forward for them, on what they were going to eat for the next week or where they were going to stay that night. He said he didn't have time to focus on the past when the present was what mattered.

Mako was silent for too long for her comfort and fear that she'd overstepped her boundary consumed her. She wished she could take it back. She opened her mouth to apologize and tell him that he didn't have to talk about it, but his shaking hands reached up to hold her. The arm around her back pulled her closer and the other wove into her hair. She wanted to pull back to see his eyes, the ones she'd come to love so much, but his grip was tight.

"They...they were benders. My mom was an earthbender and my dad a firebender. My dad, he... uh... looked a lot like me actually or I guess I look a lot like him. He was the one who taught me how to bend. I remember the first time, I singed his eyebrows off and I was scared he was going to be mad at me. He just threw his head back and laughed, he was so proud. He started to teach me tricks and how to even make a little lightening. He and I were really close..." he trailed off.

She was scared she'd lost him to his memories. He was so still and she didn't even hear him breathe. She pulled back to look at his eyes, but they were staring blankly and her walls. He was picturing it. All their smiles and laughs. He could remember it all too clearly.

"My mom, she was beautiful. Long dark hair and big green eyes. She looked much more like Bolin. She was sweet and she loved to spoil us. Bolin loves dumplings so much because she would make them for us almost everyday. She used to stay in our rooms for hours until we fell asleep, even when my dad would try to get her to sleep. She'd always stay. She and my dad were so in love and they cared about us so much. I... I miss them. Everyday. I just don't want to ever forget them. I hid while the mugger attacked them, I wanted to try and help them. But my dad threw me back. I just watched as he burned them. The day they called me down to identify the bodies. I didn't even recognize them. They were so burned from the fire. Ever since then, I've done everything I can to make them proud. I've looked out for Bolin every second I could, which hasn't worked out to well...I just wish they were able to tell me I'm doing something right...I'm always scared they'd be ashamed of the things I've done."

"Mako...I," Korra started, but she wasn't sure what to say. He had just laid himself completely bare in front of her. Her hand crept up to touch his cheek, he looked down at her. His body was so tense, expression so tight. She ran her thumb against his skin, soothing and soft. "Thank you."

His eyebrows knitted together. She thanked him? He'd just unloaded the worst story that he'd kept in the back of his mind on her and she was showing him gratitude.

"I know, that it's really hard for you to talk about, let alone think about. I have no doubt your parents would be really proud of who you've become. You have nothing to be scared of." Her blue eyes flitted between his. She hadn't even been privy to this side of Mako. She smiled widely. "Thanks for telling me your secrets."

Mako exhaled, being open hadn't turned out as badly as he thought it would. He kissed her forehead lightly. He loved the feel of her smooth skin warm against his lips. He loved this alone time now, well the semi alone time. He could hear the faint snore of Bolin only a couple rooms over, but for now they could just pretend they were alone.

"Since we're being honest, I have something I have to tell you too..." Korra said. He held his breath. He wasn't sure if this was something he wanted to know or not. "I have to leave soon...to Ba Sing Se for a while. It's just Avatar stuff and I don't want to go, but I kind of have too..."

He exhaled, that wasn't as bad as he had made it out to be. Yeah it sucked, but his mind had jumped to the worse: like Korra breaking up with him or telling him she didn't love him. "How long is a while?"

"Maybe a couple months, not too long. I understand if you don't want to wait around...I just..."

"We're not breaking up Korra. It's only a couple months. I promise I'll be there in any way I can be for you. Just wait and see. I'll be the best long distance boyfriend you've ever had," he beamed. It wasn't her fault, it wasn't like she was shipping herself away. She had duties to the United Republic, to the world for that matter. He wasn't anyone to stand in her way.

"You're my only boyfriend, ever. You have very little competition," she said smiling up at him. Her eyes were so big and bright, he was going to miss them. "It'll only be a couple months. We'll be fine right?"

He held her face in his hand, looking at the girl he couldn't imagine life without. He ducked down chastely. He pulled away much sooner then either of them wanted. "Of course, we'll be fine, even if someone hits me with their moped."

"That's not funny. At. All."

"I'm sorry. I'm kidding, you know that. I'm serious Korra. I'm too in love with you to let anything get between us."

She smiled ever wider, leaning up to capture his lips again. He grinned, pressing back with his own force. She leaned her head to deepen the kiss, breathing him in. His tongue slipped out to trace hers and before she could stop him, she was underneath him. Her natural need for dominance didn't like this, but her mind was too distracted to care as Mako found his way to her neck.

He payed special attention to the hollow of her neck, a place he'd learned drove her crazy. She responded accordingly, sighing softly, gaping a little when he bit down. He had to mark what was his, so all those little boys in Ba Sing Se knew she was taken.

He came back up to look at his girlfriend. Breathing heavy and eyes half closed, she was radiant. He wasn't sure how he got so lucky. She smiled up at him, before struggling to not yawn, but it got the best of her.

He chuckled, picking up the sleepy girl and placing her on the bed. She immediately crawled under the covers and patted the space next to her. He complied, pulling her body next to his under the thick blanket.

"Hey, by the way. I'm in love with you too. A lot," she mumbled. Her eyes were closed and her voice was quiet. He knew she was about to give into her impending sleep. He kissed her forehead gently. She was so still. He had gotten to know this calm Korra over the last few months. The one who looked so young and tiny while she slept.

"You know, right now, you actually look vulnerable."

"Impossible."

* * *

**Yep, well that was it! Haha, I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review to make me smile and encourage me along as I write more! :)**

**So see you soon!**

**Love,**

**Rachel. **


End file.
